Stop Screwing With My Head
by Ausrine
Summary: Liz starts receiving mysterious gifts, love letters, etc, from a secret admirer, Max ends up exploding with jealously, and vow’s to find who this guy is. Only to discover a truth about Liz’s new romance which will bring them closer together than ever
1. Mystery Gifts

Title: Stop Screwing with my Head  
  
Author: Midnight Magi (aka Bex)  
  
Email: Bex_Bridge@hotmail.com  
  
Category: M/L , L/? I'm a pure Dreamer, have no fears, it's a really sweet twist, you'll like it, I promise!  
  
Rating: PG 13 to R (depends on the chapter)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Roswell season three and most of season two would never have happened the way they did.  
  
Summary: This fic starts at the beginning of series two when Max is desperately trying to hook back up with Liz again, but Liz won't budge coz she thinks his destiny is with Tess.  
  
When Liz starts receiving mysterious gifts, love letters, etc. from a secret admirer, Max ends up exploding with jealously, and vow's to find out who this guy is. Only to discover a startling truth about Liz's new blossoming romance which will bring them closer together than ever before.[pic]  
  
Author's Note: Ok, now if I continue writing this fic the way I plan to write this fic then it should be a light and very comical piece with a hell of a big twist(I figured I gotta have something to equal out my dark fic). See if you can figure out who Liz's secret admirer is, not as simple as it seems.(complex plot line alert, as if I write anything else[pic])  
  
Have no fear, only a Dreamer and Awakened Dreamer is here.  
^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^  
Part 1  
"Liz. give the guy a break, his been going nuts trying to get in contact with you during your vacation!"  
  
Looking back over to Maria I hold back a sigh. " You, you just don't get it. His not meant to be with me, his meant to be with Tess. You didn't see what I saw when they activated those orbs, his own mother actually said they had been literary made for each other, how could I ever compare to that?"  
  
Maria rolls her eyes at how dense her friend was being. "How could you ever compare to that? Damn girl, haven't you seen the way Max has been looking at you since you got back. You're the only thing he wants. While you were away he ate, breathed, and slept with none other than Liz Parker on his mind."  
  
"Maria, could we please drop this now? I really don't want to continue talking about it, I've made up my mind." I say starting to get a little frustrated.  
  
"Fine, be a fool then Chica, it's not as if I'm you best friend giving best friend advice, oh wait, yes I am! I mean, Michael and Isabel aren't following their destinies, why should Max?" Maria asks, knowing she was slightly bias in the whole deal towards Max. 'Liz, why can't you see that you two belong together already?'  
  
"Maria, I said drop it, I don't want to talk about this anymore." I say while heading for my locker. "I've had to put up with you giving me the 'Max+Liz=True Love' speech all day now. All I want to do now is go home, get my shift done, and Sleep!" I cry with exasperation while opening my locker to put away the rest of my books.  
  
"He made his choice, he didn't come after me when I walked away from the cave, I knew then tha.."  
  
Maria looks up at her friend's shocked face starring into her locker.  
  
"Chica? What is it?"  
  
Maria watches as a slight frown creases Liz's face as she reaches for something in her locker.  
  
"He just won't damn well give up!" I mumble while inspecting the small black velvet box in my hands.  
  
"What?" Maria asks confused.  
  
Showing her the box I continue. "Max that's who."  
  
Maria's eyes go wide at the sight of the sleek velvet box in Liz's hand. "Wait, how do you know it's from Max?" Maria asks confused.  
  
"Oh come on Maria! Who else would buy me something like this, let alone be able to get into my locker so easily!" I say with a hint of frustration 'Why won't he just give up and make it easier on both of us, doesn't he know how hard his making this for me?'  
  
"Good point. Well? Aren't you gonna like open it? I want to see what he got you." Maria says sounding like a child on Christmas day.  
  
A smile comes to my lips and I can't help but feeling curiosity overwhelming me as well. Slowly opening the small box a white card falls out on to my hand with the simple words 'I love you' printed neatly upon it. Both of us gasp loudly at seeing the contents of the box.  
  
A beautiful bare silver charm bracelet lies in the center of the box upon a cushion of white silk. The strong links of the chain seem to almost sparkle in the daylight and the small heart shaped clasp has a little diamond just above the keyhole.  
  
"Wow." I let out in one breath.  
  
"Oh, My, God, Liz, look at that, it's, beautiful." Maria manages to jumble out.  
  
"I can't believe Max got me this, it must have been so expensive. That is so sweet of him." I say in a soft voice trying to hold back my emotion on how much I love the gift.  
  
"Oh, Liz, now you can't even begin to say to me that you doubt Max wants you more than the gerbil! Chica, this is proof, you two are soul mates, you belong together, and you know that deep down."  
  
A wide grin breaks over my face as I realise how true Maria's words are. 'Max, just you wait till I see you!' I think to myself, and suddenly my shift at the Crashdown can't come fast enough as my heart flutters with anticipation.  
  
^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^  
  
"Max, earth to Max!" Michael yells.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry Michael, what did you say?" Max asks coming back to reality.  
  
"He asked what do you want to order, but you were drifting off and away again thinking about Liz no doubt!" Isabel says irritated at Max's behavior.  
  
Max glances once again at door leading to the backroom. "Sorry guys, its just Liz's shift should start soon and I really want to see her."  
  
Both Michael and Isabel inwardly groan, especially when he turns back to gazing at the door totally zoning them out again.  
  
"Max!" Turning around to see where the sound was coming from Michael and Isabel see the blurred form of Liz Parker rush past them and straight onto the lap and into the arms of Max.  
  
"Oh, Max, thank you, I love it!"  
  
"W..What." Max stutters totally taken by surprise at Liz's actions.  
  
Maria appears following in Liz's wake. "So here's our little Romeo himself." Maria says with a grin turning to Michael she swats him hard on the shoulder. "Why can't you do anything that damn sweet for me spaceboy!" she snaps losing the tone of sweetness in her voice.  
  
All Max can focus on is that for some reason Liz Parker has just embraced him in a teddy behr hug and is not letting go.  
  
"It must of cost you a fortune Max." I start.  
  
"Wait, what? What cost me a fortune?" Max asks in total confusion.  
  
"The silver bracelet and the note that you left me in my locker." I say plainly showing him the empty charm bracelet around my wrist and digging into my pocket for the black velvet box.  
  
"I.. I never gave you that Liz." Max says, instantly wishing he hadn't said after seeing the hurt in her eyes.  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Isabel snaps and all our attention is turned to her as she grabs Liz's wrist, pulling it halfway across the table to get a better look at the bracelet. "That's not even silver you fools!"  
  
"Ha, I knew it must have been some polished pewter junk, if you want some of that Maria I'll be glad you get it for your birthday." Michael says with a grin.  
  
"Michael you moron, it's not pewter either, it's white gold. Believe me, I know my jewelry. What your wearing on you wrist Liz is worth quite literary a fortune." Isabel mutters, with a tinge of envy in her voice. "No way my brother could afford that."  
  
My mouth forms an "Oh" in shock and I slip out from Max's arms and go to stand besides the booth next to Maria. All the while trying not to look at his unhappy expression and what seems to grow into jealously upon opening the box and reading the note.  
  
"I. urh. well if Max didn't leave this in my locker for me, then who did?" I ask receiving silence as my only reply. 


	2. Just Scream If You Want Me

Previously  
  
"Michael you moron, it's not pewter either, it's white gold. Believe me, I know my jewellery. What your wearing on you wrist Liz is worth quite literary a fortune." Isabel mutters, with a tinge of envy in her voice. "No way my brother could afford that."  
  
My mouth forms an "Oh" in shock and I slip out from Max's arms and go to stand besides the booth next to Maria. All the while trying not to look at his unhappy expression and what seems to grow into jealously upon opening the box and reading the note.  
  
"I. urh. well if Max didn't leave this in my locker for me, then who did?" I ask receiving silence as my only reply.  
  
^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^  
Part 2  
"Tell Me Liz!" Max practically shouts as I try to finish the last 5 minutes of my shift.  
  
"Max, I've already told you like five times already, I'm not seeing anyone, I'm as clueless as you about where the bracelet came from, someone most probably put it in the wrong locker." I shout at him.  
  
I watch as Max goes back over to the booth and sits down with a huff. Michael and Isabel exchange glances at this interaction as if was the most amusing thing they had seen in ages.  
  
"Hey Chica, you ok?" Maria asks with concern in her voice at seeing me watching Max.  
  
"Yeah fine." I say turning away from him back to face the counter. "It's just, for a moment there, I got all my hopes up, it was as if my dreams had life pumped back in them once more. I can't believe I made such a fool of myself to believe in dreams again like Max. God! I actually jumped into his lap."  
  
"Chica, whether he got you the bracelet or not doesn't change what you felt. You love him and you know it, but then again, if the bottom falls out on this relationship, think of it this way, you still got a rich sugerdaddy somewhere." She says with a smile.  
  
"Maria!" I say swatting her arm. "First, I don't have a sugerdaddy! Like I said before, someone most probably has mixed up my locker with someone else's, I'll turn in the bracelet tomorrow at school so its real owner can claim it. As for Max, well, I just let myself get caught up in the moment, I love him with every inch of my soul and I might be his dream girl, but even if he bought me a thousand beautiful things it wouldn't change the fact he belongs to Tess. I forgot that." I drift off looking back at Max to see him watching my every movement like a hawk from across the room.  
  
Sighing I turn back to Maria. "Liz." Maria begins.  
  
"Don't start again Maria, I don't want to hear it." I say.  
  
"Chica, if you let me finish my sentence I was gonna ask you if I could borrow your red sweater tomorrow, it will match my new shoes perfectly." She says with a pout.  
  
"Oh. sorry Ria, I guess I'm getting a bit cranky huh? Sure, go ahead and take it, it's up in my wardrobe." I say softly with a tinge of guilt at my outburst.  
  
"That's alright Liz. To make up for it can I also borrow your red lipstick? Mines gone all gooey." Maria says sounding like a car salesman trying to make a good deal.  
  
"Sure" I say as she turns to run out into the back and up to my room. "And make sure you don't spill anything on my sweater like you did Last Time!" I shout after her.  
  
Gritting my teeth I turn to Max's table trying to gain the courage on the walk over to simply ask if there is anything more I can get them, but before I get a chance to say anything, a piercing scream washes down from above us upstairs.  
  
Everyone goes silent in the Crashdown wondering where the sound came from, but knowing that scream anywhere only one word enters my mind.  
  
"Maria" I say in one breath and start running to get up stairs as fast as possible only vaguely aware of the fact Michael is hot on my trail as well recognizing the scream.  
  
I spot Maria standing down at the bottom of the hallway staring through my bedroom doorway at something inside the room. Her jaw just hangs open and her body is completely motionless as I jog down the hall, overflowing with worry.  
  
"Maria! Maria what is it?" I ask desperately, turning to see what she's staring at in my room. It's then I go completely still myself in utter shock. Only distantly registering that Michael, Max and Isabel are also running down the hall towards us. A panic runs through me at the thought of them seeing what's in the room, but I realise there's nothing I can do to stop them, my muscles tense up at the impending argument I'm gonna have with Max. 


	3. Shadows in the Night

Previously  
  
"Maria" I say in one breath and start running to get up stairs as fast as possible only vaguely aware of the fact Michael is hot on my trail as well recognizing the scream.  
  
I spot Maria standing down at the bottom of the hallway staring through my bedroom doorway at something inside the room. Her jaw just hangs open and her body is completely motionless as I jog down the hall, overflowing with worry.  
  
"Maria! Maria what is it?" I ask desperately, turning to see what she's staring at in my room. It's then I go completely still myself in utter shock. Only distantly registering that Michael, Max and Isabel are also running down the hall towards us. A panic runs through me at the thought of them seeing what's in the room, but I realise there's nothing I can do to stop them, my muscles tense up at the impending argument I'm gonna have with Max.  
^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^  
  
Part 3  
  
I hesitantly take a step into my room and then continue to walk all the way in with Maria following behind me. I spin around awe struck at the sight overflowing in my room.  
  
Everywhere, on the floor, on the units, on the desk, every empty space in my room was crammed full of beautiful white roses transforming the place into a wonderland. It looked like some enchanted grove, with the daylight filtering in through my window it made the white roses seem as if they were almost glowing in their Transparent Clear vases.  
  
I only realise that I have been holding my breath when I hear Michael, Max, Isabel and Alex enter the room also.  
  
"Liz. damn girl. this is so, so, incredible" Maria mumbles.  
  
"Stunning." Isabel breathlessly says.  
  
"Wonderful." I finish as we three girls stand in wonder looking around the room.  
  
"Urh. Girls?" I hear Alex say. "I can think of loads of words to describe this sight, but those defiantly aren't them!" I turn to Alex giving him a confused expression.  
  
Michael decides to step in and finish Alex's train of thought by this point. "Hello? Don't you find any of this seriously fucked up? SOMEONE was IN your room Liz, which you don't know, and was also able to get hundreds of roses in here without anyone knowing. This is like something from one of those fucked up horror-stalker movies where at the end of the movie the girl gets sliced and diced." I watch Max visibly tense at hearing this, but he continues to remain silent staring at me with an unreadable expression, while a feeling in my gut starts to build that his going to go ballistic any minute.  
  
"Michael you moron shut-up! This must be one of the most romantic things I have ever seen with my own two eyes and your idiotic self is ruining it for me." Maria yells and adds under her breath "You'd never do anything like this for me."  
  
"I'll never understand girls, you're acting as if this is the most amazing thing in the world, they're just God damned flowers." Michael grumbles in a huff.  
  
Isabel walks off over to the window, while Maria and Michael battle it out over what's romantic and what's not. My eyes focus on the dozens of white rose petals sprinkled upon my bed where one solitary rose lay's on my pillow besides a small velvet black box.  
  
"Hey, this is how whoever it was got in, through the window." Isabel points out, proud of her discovery. "There are a couple of rose petals on the balcony."  
  
I walk over to the bed feeling Max's gaze burning twin holes in my back. Picking up the box I find my hand is slightly trembling, sucking in a breath I open the box. I feel someone come up behind me looking over my shoulder at what's in my hand, I'm shocked to see both Maria and Isabel standing there peering at what I have discovered, I hadn't even realised Michael and Maria had stopped arguing.  
  
In the box is a tiny little charm of an angel that looks almost like a cherub. The detail on it amazes me, it's as if someone found a real little angel and froze it in silver. 'Or white gold in this case' I think recognizing the same tint in the metal that my bracelet has.  
  
A small little card is tucked into the top of the box, wedging it out I read what it says not even realising I'm saying it aloud. "You're my little angel Liz."  
  
"Oh My God Liz! That is sooooo sweet. I can't bel." Maria doesn't get a chance to finish what she's going to say when a loud voice boom's across the room in anger.  
  
"WHO THE FUCK IS IT LIZ? Huh? I knew there was a reason you didn't want to get back with me! You've found someone else and are just using Tess as an excuse aren't you?" Max roars storming over the room towards me with such anger and betrayal in his eyes that it makes me take a step backwards.  
  
"Max there is no one else, I'm as clueless as you." Suddenly realising I'm defending myself for no good reason I bite back. "And even if there was someone else, it's none of your business either way! We're not together anymore remember? Your with Tess now!"  
  
"I'm not with Tess, don't you get it Liz I've never wanted to be with Tess! I only want you!" Max yells with pain in his voice.  
  
"Well maybe you should of thought about that before letting me walk away outside the cave. You certainly weren't that sure then. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you have your cake and eat it too!" I cry.  
  
"God Liz, how many more times can I say I'm sorry? I know I fucked up, but not being able to be near you over the holidays has nearly killed me, it gave me a hell of a lot of time to think. You, are all I want and need Liz. Also may I remind you it had only been hours before getting to the cave that I was being tortured in the white room, I wasn't fully back to my senses." Max pleads, the last part coming out almost as a whisper.  
  
I feel the walls I had built up for myself over the holidays breaking down around me, Max's beautiful eyes staring into mine, begging me to understand and accept. Which I do, but I still can't let this happen, a whole world is depending on Max to save them and he won't be able to do that if his with me. Fortifying myself I make my stare become cold and steady, in a voice that comes out even harsher than I meant it to be I say.  
  
"Get out Max. Get out of my room now, we're not together and never will be again, lets just leave it at that." Everyone else in the room holds their breath waiting for Max's reaction. I feel like my entire soul has just been shattered with that one look of utter pain and hurt in Max's eyes and I could swear I saw tears beginning to form as he quickly turns away and walks out the door without another word.  
  
Awkwardness settles upon the room as the others try and figure out what they should do next. A few moments of silence pass until Michael turns and also leaves the room with Isabel following a little way behind him.  
  
"Chica? Are you ok?" Maria asks breaking the silence as I continue to stare at the doorway Max left through.  
  
"Yeah" I say feebly. "I'll be ok, I would just like. I just want to be alone right now Maria alright?"  
  
"Sure chica, get some rest, I'll cover for you." She says, then adds with a giggle. "And if it gets too busy I force Alex to wear one of the waitress uniforms."  
  
"Hey!" Alex replies in protest.  
  
"Come on" Maria says as she grabs him by the arm and starts to lead him out. I can't help but laugh at the scene. "Thanx Ria."  
  
"No probs. Just get some of that well needed rest Chica." As she closes the door she quickly pops her head back inside and says "Don't expect this to be a regular occurrence either. I'm not letting you get away with not working while I have to." With that she closes the door and I let out a heavy sigh once again looking around at the beautiful scene that has been squeezed into my room, the sun softly setting letting a few golden rays fall into the room.  
  
^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^  
  
Warm soft fingers caress my cheek and drift down my neck to my collarbone. Fine cool metal drifts across my throat and I hear the clicking of a clasp being locked around my neck. Tender kisses are peppered along my jaw line lovingly as another hand slips under the bed sheets drifting the to the small of my back, dipping under my pajama top to touch the skin there.  
  
I let out a soft cry as the hand on my neck glides down my front to cup one of my breasts. I feel the weight of the mattress shift beneath me as he climes into the bed and lies down by my side pulling me towards him.  
  
I open my eyes wanting to see his face, but it's completely obscured by the darkness in the room. His mouth starts to seek mine, claiming my lips in a searing hot kiss, his tongue darting out along my mouth as one of his hands starts to kneed my breast making every nerve there become heightened.  
  
I wrap my arms around his neck pressing him closer to me, for some reason not worried in the slightest that I don't know who he is. I feel safe, I feel whole, and I can feel the depth of his love for me, which is washing away all my fears.  
  
Demanding entry into my mouth I allow him to obtain entrance happily while grinding into him in the hope it will relieve some of the aching between my legs.  
  
Then it happens, my mind is bombarded with images and feelings so powerful that my very soul feels shaken by them.  
  
Love, Hate, Pleasure, Pain, Victory, Loss.  
  
It's like nothing I've experienced before, far more powerful then any of the flashes I ever had. I actually feel like I'm a part of the scenes I'm witnessing, but then they dash so fast and strongly through my mind like a rivers current that I can't even remember what they were.  
  
His and my body seem almost scorching hot, the atmosphere of the air around us seems to be humming with an energy that makes my skin tingle everywhere.  
  
Our mouths continue their onslaught of one another as the visions hasten their pace across my mind. A blinding white light begins to build behind my eyelids and the air suddenly seems to be sizzling making electric crackling sounds.  
  
Then the light behind my eyes explodes as I feel his arms tighten around me in a strong embrace.~  
  
I sit up suddenly in bed, desperately panting for oxygen, with my heart beating a mile a minute. Quickly reaching for my bedside lamp I turn it on knocking something over in the process and the room fills with a soft yellow light. I look around frantically and find myself alone in the room, not so much as another sound in here other than my breathing and heartbeat. Besides my bed on the floor I see the tipped over vase of a dozen white roses or more lying there that I had just knocked over.  
  
Glancing at the clock I see it has just gone three in the morning.  
  
"It was a dream." I murmur.  
  
I lean over and picking up the vase I set all the flowers back in it before placing it back on my bedside unit.  
  
"God, it was only a dream." I say reinsuring myself, my hand drifts up to brow to wipe away the thin layer of sweet that has formed there, it's then my hand comes into contact with something around my neck. Looking down to see what it is I'm stunned to see a twinkling little diamond staring back at me on a silver chain. 'What the hell? How did that get.'  
  
I let out the gasp of air I had been holding in and I say in almost a whisper. "Was it a dream?" A shiver runs down my spine at that moment shaking me to my very core.  
  
^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^  
  
A dark figure watches the realization cross her petite beautiful features from outside her window within the shadows. A smug smile crawls across his face in satisfaction as he turns to leave, his current mission completed. Taking one look back he whispers to the wind.  
  
"Your mine Liz Parker, and I won't stop till you belong to me completely, no one, not even that wimp Max shall take you from me."  
  
Taking one final delight in seeing a shiver run through her as if she had actually heard his words, he climes down the ladder already plotting the next step of his plan. 


	4. Eavesdropping

Previously  
  
"God, it was only a dream." I say reinsuring myself, as my hand drifts up to brow to wipe away the thin layer of sweet that has formed there, it's then my hand comes into contact with something around my neck. Looking down to see what it is I'm stunned to see a twinkling little diamond staring back at me on a silver chain. 'What the hell? How did that get.'  
  
I let out the gasp of air I had been holding in and I say in almost a whisper. "Was it a dream?" A shiver runs down my spine at that moment shaking me to my very core.  
  
~  
  
A dark figure watches the realization cross her petite beautiful features from outside her window within the shadows. A smug smile crawls across his face in satisfaction as he turns to leave, his current mission completed. Taking one look back he whispers to the wind.  
  
"Your mine Liz Parker, and I won't stop till you belong to me completely, no one, not even that wimp Max shall take you from me."  
  
Taking one final delight in seeing a shiver run through her as if she had actually heard his words, he climes down the ladder already planning the next step of his plan.  
^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^  
  
Part 4  
For a moment, and only for a moment when I wake up I'm happy.  
  
It's a new day, a new day in which I can try and convince Liz of my love for her again.  
  
Then it hits me though, she's not my Liz anymore, and someone else is after her as well now.  
  
"MAX! Get up already or you're going to be late for school!" I hear my mother shout to me from downstairs.  
  
Sighing I sit up running a hand through tousled hair trying to banish Liz from my thoughts even if it is only for a few seconds so that I can get ready. I freeze though, just as I'm about to step out of bed I'm confused to see the t-shirt and boxers that I went to bed in not there anymore, instead I'm fully dressed in blue jeans, and my black shirt, both obviously slept in.  
  
Mystified at the scene I try to remember if maybe Michael came round last night and I got dressed, or something like that which will explain why I'm fully clothed. No matter how long I stare at the clothing though, no answer comes and I hear my mum in the distance shout for a second time for me to get up to go to school.  
  
Coming to the quick conclusion that I must be losing my mind due to stress I get up and head towards the bathroom, for my ritual cold shower Liz cleansing, to help get rid of my more and more frequent morning glories.  
  
By the time I've finished and am getting dressed I realise, 'I'm Late'.  
  
I 'Really' don't want to be late today.  
  
I have biology for first lesson today.  
  
I have biology with 'Liz' first lesson today.  
  
I'm sitting 'with' Liz!  
  
The panic washes over me in tidal waves at this realization and I race to get done and out of my room so fast that I stumble on the way out, not even noticing the empty jewelry box lying on the floor that I just tripped over in my haste.  
  
Swiftly breezing through the kitchen I grab some toast and practically fly out the front door and into my jeep hoping to get there early incase Liz is already at school, needing to talk to her, needing to convince her, and needing her, full stop, is enough motivation to make me go slightly above the speed limit.  
  
^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^  
  
'I can't do this, I can't do this. his going to be there, his going to know, his going to go nuts if he finds out.  
  
Got to be strong, hard, like nails, show no weakness.  
  
Even if he does send those soulful looks my way, and wounded expressions like a puppy that just got kicked.  
  
Oh God I can't do this!' I cry out within my internal dialog.  
  
I step through the class door just as the last bell goes, making it just in time I head for my seat, and there he is, perched on his stool, head slightly down, but his eyes looking up at me quickly with such adoration it makes my heart lurch.  
  
'Must be strong, must be strong, focus, focus on class.' I inwardly pep talk myself.  
  
This is going to be harder than I thought, all throughout class I ignored him, seemingly concentrating fully on the teacher talking in a monotone voice about something I already knew. I can feel him though, seated only a few inches away from me, his delicious sent that is just 'Max' wafting over to me, taunting me, as I feel his eye's continue watch my profile.  
  
But I'm the strong Liz, not the weak Liz anymore, I won't get caught in the same trap I did last time, I won't let him walk all over me and then just break my heart again.  
  
I wouldn't survive it a second time, I barely survived it this time. The moment that bells goes I'm out of there in record time, hey folks see my dust trail as I speed down the hallway. I know it was mean, I know is was rude, I know he was waiting to talk to me the whole lesson but I can't face him right now, I just can't, it's to much on top of freaky dreams and secret admires. I need too sort my head out first. I need too talk to Maria I decide while heading towards my next class.  
  
^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^  
  
She ran from me.  
  
She actually ran away from me.  
  
My sanity feels like it's slipping away, at least when she just wasn't answering my calls or letters I could always secretly hope that she hadn't got them, or forgot to reply, or, or, something, but she just ignored me like I was nothing all through the lesson, didn't even say 'hi', then when the bell went and I finally thought I had a chance to talk to her I turn around and she's gone, looking around I see her practically sprinting out the class door.  
  
I need to talk to Maria, soon, maybe she'll help me figure out a way to get Liz back.  
  
^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^  
  
The lunch benches on the far left behind the line of trees, Michael better be right, the mood I'm in right now I might kill him if his wrong. He said he saw Maria head off in that direction with her lunch, most probably to wait and eat with Liz.  
  
'I've just got to talk to her, if only I.' My inner mutterings stop when I hear Liz's sweet voice coming from the other side of the trees in a hushed tone. Slowing my pace I take a peak around the bushy tree line and see her, her and Maria sitting there talking. For a moment I'm completely content to just stand and watch Liz as she chews her bottom lip nervously and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, as least 'I was' content to stand there until I heard what Liz was saying.  
  
"It, It was just, so, so, amazing Ria, I've never felt anything like it before, last night was incredible. His fingers were so warm and gentle as they caressed me. I felt him hook this necklace on me as he kissed all the way along my jaw line." She says while fingering the slim silver chain around her neck with a sparkling diamond flickering in the sunlight. My heart drops like a lead weight into the pit of my stomach and I feel the impulse to be sick right there but hold it back and continue to listen.  
  
"Then his hands drifted under my pajama top, and, oh my god I can't even begin to describe how he made me feel, I was on cloud nine, he climbed into my bed and kissed me till I was breathless, I didn't even know you could be kissed with such. such passion. then." Not being able to take it a second longer I quickly turn and virtually run away from the gut wrenching scene, the sickening feeling becoming a thousand fold worse as I feel like someone just rip every dream and hope I've ever had into shreds. Unshed tears burn in my eyes as I try to get the hell away from here, away from Liz.  
  
^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^"^  
  
"I didn't even know you could be kissed with such. such passion. then. and this might seem even more strange the guy in my dream connected with me during that kiss, and it was like kissing Max, but different, I can't describe it.  
  
When I woke up suddenly it took me a few moments to realise that it had only been a dream, that was until I found this around my neck." I say continuing to fiddle with the necklace.  
  
"Damn Chica, that's one hell of a dream, I wouldn't have wanted to wake up. How did the rock get around your neck though if it was only a dream? Are you sure there was no one else in the room?" Maria asks raising one speculative eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I checked, and double checked, my room was empty, my window was locked, I even went out into the hallway, but there was no one. I just don't get it."  
  
"Sounds like a mystery for the 'I know an Alien club' if you ask me." Maria says with a frown.  
  
"NO! No, I can't, I can't let Max find out about this, I-I just can't."  
  
"Liz, hate rain on your parade here, but you gotta, this sounds like more alien shit to me, appearing necklaces with no sign how it got there, kissing that involves more than just a kiss, I'm starting to actually agree with Michael now, ewww, agreeing with Michael, that just sounds, soooo, wrong, look what you've reduced me to now Chica, but it's the truth."  
  
"But Ria, you don't understand, that dream, it, it, wasn't just a dream."  
  
"No kidding, it was also some freaky alien trying to suck your brains out or something."  
  
"No, Maria, you don't understand, the dream, it was one of my Max fantasys."  
  
"Ok, now you lost me?"  
  
"It was one of my fantasys about Max, I always loved the idea of him sneaking in through my window and into my bed during the night doing what this dream guy was doing, even right down to the exact detail of the necklace, this is the same one that I saw in the mall months ago and wanted, but couldn't afford, so I made up the elaborate fantasy, and now." I say shacking my head in pure confusion. "It all played out exactly the way I've always wanted it to play out excepts it wasn't Max, damn I think it might of even smelt like Max, but the guy, he was somehow, different, forceful, stronger, determined, powerful, he made me come to life the way Max used to but only this was a hundred times stronger.  
  
God Maria what am I going to do?" I ask feeling helpless.  
  
"First things first Liz, I still say we need to tell the pod squad, we work better as a group, and if this is another alien come to town they need to know."  
  
Nodding my head, powerless to do anything else, I sit there and dread the thought of what's going to happen soon. 


End file.
